


May It Do Him Ease

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: Rafe is drunk and ready for a challenge. Alternatively titled "Sam's big dick."





	

Rafe is pleasantly buzzed by the time Sam comes around.

He had called the other man over the phone while finishing a bottle of wine he had found in his father's liquor cabinet, complained about being lonely in the fast and empty halls of his parents mansion, and let one innuendo after the other drop until Sam had straight up asked him if Rafe wanted him to come over, give him some company. Rafe had agreed, grinned into his glass while Sam chuckled and told him to wait about twenty minutes for him to arrive.

Rafe lets his hands run through his hair, falling out of place from where he had so carefully gelled it back this morning. He can't wait to have Sam's hands on his head, pushing him down or pulling him the way Sam wants him to be – he hopes Sam's just as straightforward in person as he was over the phone. He doesn't have the time to talk him into having sex, could have just called one of his old booty-calls, but there's something about Sam that affects Rafe on an almost animistic level – the smell of cologne mixed with cigarettes, the constant stubble on his face Sam never manages to fend off for more than a few hours. He's so different from the well put together men Rafe had usually had.

He guesses everyone had to fall for a badboy once in their life.

A drop of wine runs down the outside of Rafe's glass and he wipes it away with his thumb before putting it in his mouth, absentmindedly  sucking on it. He can feel his cock twitch when he thinks of Sam putting his fingers into his mouth, making Rafe suck on them before putting his fingers inside him, preparing him for his cock. By the looks of it Sam must be well endowed; he's tall and broad, and while Rafe doesn't necessarily believe in the shoe size rule he has to wonder if it's true in Sam's case.

The doorbell disturbs his thoughts, and he quickly gets up, almost running to the front door of the house. He hadn't heard Sam pull up in the driveway, he'd been that distracted.

Rafe smooths back his hair and adjusts his pants before opening the door.

“Samuel,” Rafe greets him, his eyes wandering over Sam's body, the broad shoulders, his long legs. He has to look up to see into Sam's eyes, and he leans into the frame of the door so he doesn't lose his balance. He must look like a mess, his hair awry and a pink blush caused by the alcohol on his face and chest. “You were here faster than I anticipated.”

Sam checks his watch and raises his eyebrows. “I'm ten minutes late.”

“Oh,” Rafe says and steps inside, motioning for Sam to come inside the house. “Guess I lost track of time, then.”

“Mm, doing what?” Sam chuckles as he follows Rafe into the kitchen, the almost empty bottle of wine on the counter next to Rafe's empty glass. He picks it up and reads the label, even though he has no idea how to tell a good wine from a mediocre one – the fact that Rafe drank almost the entire bottle must mean it's not too bad.

“I was... thinking.” Rafe leans against the counter next to Sam, looking up at him.

“About what?”

“What I'd like you to do to me, as an example.”

Rafe watches as Sam licks his lips and sets the bottle of wine down again, before wrapping an arm around Rafe's waist, his fingers stroking over the silky material of Rafe's shirt. Rafe leans into the touch, pressing his side against Sam's. His body is warm already, and he almost begins sweating being so close to Sam.

“And what would you like me to do to you?” Sam asks, his jeans becoming tighter when Rafe lets his fingers trail over the arm Sam has wrapped around him.

“First I'd like you to kiss me.”

“I can do that,” Sam says as he leans down, pressing his lips against Rafe's. Their kiss isn't chaste from the start, Rafe's lips parting immediately and his tongue darting out to lick into Sam's mouth. He tastes like wine where Sam tastes like smoke, and he figures they do make a pretty good mix.

They re-position so one of Rafe's legs is between Sam's, his thigh pressed into Sam's crotch where his cock is straining against the material of his pants. The edge of the kitchen counter is pressed uncomfortable into Rafe's back, and he pushes Sam away for a quick second so he can jump on top of it, pulling Sam back in by his shirt and connecting their mouths again as Sam steps in-between his legs, his arms wrapping tightly around Rafe's body. One of his hands lands on what he can reach of Rafe's ass, squeezing slightly.

“Quite the kiss,” Rafe grins smugly when Sam starts sucking bruises into the pale skin of Rafe's throat.

“I can do more than kiss.”

“Ohh, elaborate,” Rafe chuckles when the movement of Sam's lips against his skin tickles him, and he wraps his arms around Sam's neck to have more leverage of Sam's movements.

“Most of those things can only be comfortably done on a bed, though.”

“What a coincidence, I have one of those in my bedroom.”

Sam can't keep his hands off Rafe's ass as they walk upstairs to the second floor and into Rafe's bedroom, stumbling through the living room and into the separate room where Rafe sleeps. Sam pushes him onto the bed and gets on top of him, his legs on either side of Rafe's body as he strokes himself over his pants. Rafe's so hard he doesn't think there's any blood left in his brain, staring at Sam's crotch.  _ God, _ he wants to get his mouth on Sam's cock so badly, he can feel saliva gather in his mouth to the point where he has to swallow, just because he's looking at Sam touching himself.

Rafe raises his hands to the button of Sam's pants when he can't take just looking anymore, opening it and the zipper slowly, carefully. He pulls them down under Sam's ass before letting his hands stroke over the bulge in Sam's blue underwear.

He looks huge. Bigger than any cock Rafe's ever seen outside of porn - bigger than anything he's ever had to  _ deal _ with, and he's kind of scared of what awaits him as he pulls down the fabric of Sam's boxers, his cock springing free. He's too heavy to even stand up straight, but he's definitely hard, Rafe thinks, letting his hand wrap around the shaft. His fingers don't even close around it,  _ fuck _ .

"You okay?" Sam asks, one of his hands stroking through Rafe's hair. "You look a little shell shocked."

"You're big," is all Rafe can say, which makes Sam laugh. "I don't think I'll be able to..."

"No, you will be. Believe me, I've had experience with people refusing to listen to me that they'll be able to take it. Always works out in the end."

"How?"

Sam shrugs. "Lube and lots of preparation."

"Hm," Rafe hums as Sam scoots up his body more, until his cock is in front of Rafe's face. Sam takes it in his hand and strokes it over Rafe's lips, spreading his pre-come over them until Rafe has had enough and opens his mouth, taking in the head of Sam's dick.

He would have done more, but he doesn't think any more can  _ fit. _

His lips can't open wider than they already are, and Sam's cock is already at risk for unpleasantly scraping against Rafe's teeth, even as he tries to open his mouth even wider. Sam presses forward, managing to get about one third of his cock into Rafe's mouth until he hits the back of his throat, moaning at the sensation as Rafe suppresses his gag reflex. His jaw already hurts from being stretched this wide, and he hopes he isn't hurting Sam as a few of his teeth graze his cock as Rafe swallows.

"Yeah, that's good," Sam groans, rocking his hips forward until his cock slips down Rafe's throat, who is grabbing the sheets and jerking his legs at the intrusion. "Breathe through your nose," he continues when Rafe's hands fly up to Sam's hips, trying to push him away. Rafe tries his best to shake his head, trying to show that it's not going to  _ work _ , like _ this _ , and Sam pulls out with a sigh.

"This is impossible," Rafe says after coughing, a few tears escaping his eyes from trying to not throw up. "Has anyone ever given you a good blowjob?"

"I think my bar of expeditions is a lot lower than most guys', but yes, I've had great blow jobs before," Sam laughs. "Never the first blow job from the person though. It takes a while until people get used to it."

"Must be hard to have the biggest dick in the world."

Sam laughs and gets off Rafe, lying down next to him while stroking himself.

"I'm not ridiculously huge."

"Bigger than anyone I've ever had before."

"Yeah, thought so."

"How humble of you," Rafe grumbles as he takes off his own clothes, leaving on only his underwear. He doesn't need to see the more than obvious size difference yet - he has enough time to feel bad about himself later, when he's sober.

"Just telling the truth," Sam strokes through Rafe's hair as he scoots down the bed between Sam's legs, keeping his torso upright with one arm while he strokes over Sam's cock with his free hand.

Rafe leans down and licks over Sam's balls - at least he can still take them in his mouth without fearing for his jaw to lock. Sam moans and his hand comes down to press Rafe's face closer into his groin, pressing his nose into Sam's balls as his tongue licks over them. Rafe leans back after a few seconds, looking at his hand which looks so small when it's on Sam's cock, his fingers not reaching around and his palm only covering up around half of Sam's cock. He puts his other hand on it as well and moves them up and down at the same time.

It looks obscene.

"Try again," Sam mumbles, resting his hand on Rafe's jaw, stroking over his cheek.

Rafe takes Sam's cock back between his lips, sucking on the head before moving down. He makes it a little more than half way before he can't fit in more, the head of Sam's dick pressing against his throat. He pulls back a little, so he can actually try to  _ blow _ Sam instead of just putting him in his mouth, moving his tongue as well as he can as he sucks Sam off.

"See?" Sam whispers, still stroking his hand over Rafe's face, "much better."

Rafe looks up at him, and Sam groans at the image of Rafe between his legs, looking up at him through hooded eyes, trying his best to please him. The alcohol casts a glassy look over Rafe's eyes, and Sam can't wait to see what they'll look like once he's fucked him into incomprehension.

"Lie down," Sam says when he gets too close to come, pushing Rafe off his cock and making him get on his back.

Sam searches for lube inside Rafe's bedside drawer while Rafe takes off his underwear, putting the tube down beside them before he puts his dry fingers on Rafe's hole, stroking over him until Rafe relaxes enough to let the tip of Sam's finder inside. He watches Rafe's relaxed face, his eyes closed, and experimentally massages around his hole, wanting to loosen him up before adding the cold sensation of lube and making him close up again.

"It's not your first time though, is it?" Sam asks, wanting to make sure to know how fast he could go with Rafe.

"'Course not."

"Okay," Sam mutters as he reaches for the lube, uncapping it and spreading the gel over two of his fingers. He circles one of them around the ring of muscles again, feeling Rafe tighten up due to the cold liquid. Sam waits until Rafe is used to the temperature and then slides in one finger, up to the first digit, letting him just feel him for a while until Sam pushes in deeper.

"Not your first time either," Rafe remarks, and he opens his eyes to judge Sam's reaction.

"Did you think it was?"

"With a guy? Yes."

"Hope you're not disappointed."

"No," Rafe says sinking into the pillows and closing his eyes again, spreading his legs a little more to give Sam more leverage, "I hate sleeping with straight men."

"They're not really straight if they're fucking you, are they?" Sam chuckles as he pushes in a second finger, Rafe taking it without much problem or pain.

"You know what I mean. The married kind, who just want to try it once and halfway through realize they're not into it and tell you to leave."

"Ouch," Sam replies, "sorry for all the salt in your wound."

"Hasn't happened since I gave up sleeping with men so much older than me," Rafe continues, figuring he could get a little personal if Sam has his fingers inside his body already. Not many people knew about the men he met, only a few of his closest friends.

"And now you're going back to it?"

"You're not that much older, and also not married. At least as far as I know." Rafe rolls his eyes.

"Do you feel a ring?" Sam raises his eyebrows as he pushes both of his fingers into Rafe, as far as he can. He takes them out and puts lube on them again, and on a third finger - that will have to do, since they don't have any sex toys Sam could use to stretch Rafe any further.

"If you were wearing one, I hope you didn't lose it in there."

"But think of he puns you could make. You'd literally be shitting gold."

Rafe laughs at that, his muscles contracting around the two fingers that Sam has pushed back inside him already, working him back open before adding a third finger. It's then when Rafe shows the first sign of it being uncomfortable, his smile vanishing and his forehead scrunching up. Sam goes slow, letting him stretch to accommodate the tip of his finger before slowly putting pressure onto him, making him take it.

"Just relax," Sam says, knowing fully well that saying that never works. He still feels like he needs to reassure Rafe. "We've got all the time in the world."

"Until you lose your hard on and can't get it up again, old man," Rafe replies before taking a deep breath in and then out again. "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"Probably at the beginning," Sam admits. "You should buy some things that would help with stretching you. Beads work best, in my experience."

Rafe nods, putting it on his mental list of things to do. The thought of Sam using sex toys on him makes his cock twitch, which is resting, still rock hard even though he's slightly in pain, on his abdomen. Sam works his fingers in and out, slowly at first until the pain subsides, and Rafe can relax again. He pulls his legs closer towards his torso, staring at the ceiling as Sam leans down to lick over Rafe's cock, taking the head in his mouth and sucking softly. Rafe moans and turns his head into the pillow when Sam's tongue licks over the head of his cock, and he feels pre-come spill into Sam's mouth, which the other man swallows.

"Let's try it," Sam mumbles after he leans back, pulling his fingers out and spreading more lube over his cock. Rafe's heart beats in his throat as he turns on his stomach, and he bites his lip when he feels the head of Sam's cock at his entrance, resting against it for a few seconds before he pushes inside.

The start never hurts, never had hurt Rafe ever, but the deeper Sam pushes the more uncomfortable it gets. He puts one hand behind him on Sam's hip, stopping him from thrusting any deeper when a searing pain runs through him, and he groans into the pillow.

"How bad?" Sam asks, stroking over Rafe's back with his hands, massaging his tense muscles.

"On a scale? Like a seven."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"Yeah," Rafe nods, mad at himself for having to stop.

Sam complies, moving back until his cock slips out of Rafe's hole. He gets the lube again, spreading more on his fingers before pushing them back into Rafe, two at once. They glide in easily, so Sam guesses he just didn't take his time with the third finger, struggling to press it in when he tries.

Rafe tries his best to relax, focusing on his breathing as Sam fingers him open. It might be better in a different position, he decides, making Sam stop for a minute so Rafe can get on his back again, looking up at Sam's face when he presses his fingers back inside. Rafe's cock is on it's way to getting completely soft again, the alcohol in his blood not making it any easier to stay hard.

“Sorry,” Rafe says, grimacing.

“You don't have to apologize,” Sam says, shaking his head. “We can stop, if you want to?”

“No,” Rafe quickly says, “just give me some time. Believe me, I want this more than you.”

Sam chuckles, searching for Rafe’s prostate while he wraps his other hand around Rafe’s cock,  stroking him back to hardness. Rafe closes his eyes, his legs subconsciously spreading wider and giving Sam more room to work with. Even though he’s imagined this a lot sexier, with Sam bending him over and his moans muffled against Rafe’s neck, he’s glad this is finally happening. Weeks and weeks of pining are finally coming to a close - maybe this could even happen more often than once, if Rafe’s body finally agreed with his mind.

“Let’s try again,” Rafe whispers, pushing Sam away and getting on his hands and knees. 

“Alright,” he can hear Sam say behind him as he reaches for the lube, spreading more on his cock.

Rafe licks his lips as he feels the blunt head press against his hole, his fingers curling into the mattress. Sam slips in a lot easier now, the pain replaced by a general feeling of fullness, at least until he slips in deeper. Rafe breaths out through his mouth, a groan escaping his throat with it, but it’s not nearly as bad as the first time they had tried. He tells Sam to start moving, slowly, and even though he’s still  _ too big _ Rafe feels _ good. _

Sam’s grunts and heavy breathing almost turn him on more than the feeling of the cock in his hands, and Rafe concentrates on the other man’s noises and the feeling of Sam’s hands on his hips, pulling him back and forth slightly with each shallow thrust. One of his hands come around the front of Rafe’s body, jerking him off slowly, the warmed up lube still on his hands making the friction so much better than before. Rafe moans, arching his back, rocking back on Sam’s cock.

“You good?” Sam asks, breathlessly.

“So  _ good _ ,” Rafe answers, his eyes closed as Sam’s cock brushes over his prostate. He can feel pre-come leak out of his cock, making Sam’s movements even slipperier where he’s stroking him. He can’t wait to feel Sam’s come leak out of him, and Rafe almost comes from the thought alone.

His moans become louder with each of Sam’s thrusts, and Sam takes the hint and starts going harder, going deeper, until Rafe is glad that he’s living in a house with no neighbors around. The bed is rocking against the wall and he can’t keep himself from making noises which are mixing together the with slapping of skin against skin, echoing off the walls of Rafe’s bedroom. 

Rafe is so close to coming, reaching down with one hand and closing it around Sam’s on his cock, showing him just how to stroke him so he can come. It doesn’t take him long, yelling out Sam’s name as his come spills out over Sam’s fingers and hits the mattress. The feeling of Rafe coming around him bringing him close to orgasm, too. With a few hard thrusts, he’s coming inside him, grunting as he pulls Rafe back against his crotch as close as he can. 

He stays in Rafe for a few more seconds, stroking over Rafe’s sweaty back as the last aftershocks of his orgasm subside. Rafe winces as Sam starts pulling out, biting his teeth together at the unpleasant feeling. He grabs for tissues on the night stand right away, handing some to Sam before getting some for himself. They clean up in silence, and with each passing second Rafe feels more uncomfortable. He’s getting more and more sober, causing him to overthink - to regret calling Sam and coaxing him over with suggestive promises of what he’d do with him.

“Hey,” Sam mumbles after they’re cleaned up well enough, Rafe just on his way to the en-suite bathroom. “No regrets, right?”

“No regrets,” Rafe nods before disappearing inside.

 

He’s surprised to still see Sam in his bed after he comes out of the bathroom. He’s passed out, lightly snoring with the sheets pulled up just above his bellybutton and his arms next to his head; he’s taking up a lot of space, but Rafe’s bed is big enough that he can get in next to him and curl into himself. The movement of the mattress makes Sam wake up from his slumber and turn on his side, wrapping his arms around Rafe’s torso.

“Mm,” he presses a kiss between Rafe’s shoulder blades, “you getting shy now?”

“No?”

“Come here…”

Sam pulls on Rafe’s body until they’re face to face, letting his hand rest on Rafe’s ass. He brings their lips back together, letting his tongue slide inside Rafe’s mouth and swirling it around Rafe’s. When he pulls away, Rafe’s eyes are closed and his face relaxed, the tension that seems to always be inside him subsiding at last.

“I hope you let me do that again and I didn’t scare you off,” Sam laughs, a little nervous.

“I’m always up for a challenge,” Rafe presses out while yawning. “But how about tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Sam strokes over Rafe’s back and closes his eyes as well. 

He hopes Rafe would be just as into this when he’s sober again - Sam’s waited long enough for him to make the first move, and he hopes to God that Rafe would keep up the momentum without the aid of alcohol. 

  
Or he’d just have to turn Rafe into an alcoholic. Whatever it takes to keep him in bed.


End file.
